Legends:Dróide comando série BX
'' Aquelas latas velhas tem armadura resistente '' -Comandante Cody, sobre a durabilidade do série-BX. O dróide comando série-BX, mais comumente conhecido com dróide comando, era um modelo de dróide de batalha elite feito para missões de infiltração. Características '' Bem vindo a Rishi... comandante... Como você pode ver, o posto está operando com o máximo de eficiência...Obrigado pela sua visita... e tenha uma boa viagem... ... de volta. '' ''-''Dróide comando tentanto imitar um soldado clone. thumb|left|Um capitão dróide comando com uma vibro espada.Estes dróides de batalha pareciam semelhantes aos dróides de batalha série B-1; mudanças notáveis incluem dois fotorreceptores branco, álem de sua cabeça longa sendo encurtada pela metade de seu tamanho original. Suas vozes eram notavelmente diferentes em comparação dos série-B1, soando mais parecidas com as vozes profundas dos super dróides de batalha série-B2. Líderes de unidades, que eram conhecidos como capitães dróides comandos, foram equipados com marcas brancas em suas testas e chestplates. O capitão também teria uma vibroespada.Eles tinham a mesma capacidade operacional dos dróides de batalha regulares, com a adição de software de infiltração. Isto, junto com sua forma humanóide, permitiu que eles se encaixem em uma armadura de soldado clone. Álem disso, esses dróides foram capazes de modular a voz para coincidir com a dos outros, embora que não pudessem copiar seus maneirismos ou vocabulário, nem responder adequadamente as situações inesperadas fora de combate. Os dróides comandos doram construídos para ser substancialmente mais rápidos e mais fortes do que um dróide de batalha regular, e também possuia uma pesada armadura que foi capaz de suportar vários tiros da maioria dos engenheiros. No entanto, barragens sustentáveis ou um único tiro na cabeça poderia dominá-los, mas como super dróides de batalha e IG-100 Guarda magna, pelo menos uma unidade confrontando Eeth Koth foi cortado pela metade, mais continuou fucionando por tempo suficiente para Koth para torná-lo inoperante com uma facada na cabeça. A única desvantagem nesses dróides foi que eles eram muito caros para produzir do que um regular. Isso fez com que esses dróides raramente fossem vistos no campo de batalha e, portanto, fez a serem utilizados exclusivamentes em missões especiais ou em só críticas. thumb|left|Um dróide comando us uma camêra repusora para espionar um Laat. O equipamento dos dróides comando inclúia um rifle blaster E-5, um bastão de choque para nocautear os inimigos, e um cortador de fusão, usado para cortar portas e outros obstáculos em seu caminho. Álem disso, o líder de uma unidade de comando, muitas vezes levaria uma vibroespada para propósitos de combate aproximado. Eles também eram conhecidos por usar granadas contra inimigos posicionados.Álem disso, dois comandos em Saleucami formaram uma equipe franco-atirador, um atuando como o atirador com um rifle franco-atirador e outro usando micro-binocúlos, atuando como observador como as tropas modernas fazem hoje. História ' Bem...pelo menos eles não são dróides destruidores.' -Anakin Skywalker para Adi Gallia depois de terem sidos emboscados por dróides comandos. Estes dróides sofisticados foram criados para combater a ameaça jedi ou clones. Disto isto, eles não eram páreos para um jedi em combate. Álem disso, capitão Rex e o comandante Cody derrotaram dróides comandos em combates na lua de Rishi, e o desertor clone, Cut Lawquane, conseguiu derrotar uma força de 20 dróides comando com apenas o mínimo de ajudo do capitão Rex em saleucami, embora os dróides ficaram seriamentes danificados. eles eram capazes de combate mano-a-mano, tinham uma maior precisão com suas carabinas E-5, e áte mesmo a capacidade de franco-atirador. No entanto, devido ao seu custo proibitivo, eles não poderiam ser produzidos em massa de tal forma a substituir dróides de batalha da confederação outros para que eles foram usados para invasões e embarques. Battle na lua de rishi 'O posto avançado é seguro, General. Nós vamos desligar o alarme e o sinal totalmente claro.' '-Um dróide comando relatando a captura do posto de escuta para o general Grievous. Cerca de 22 BBY, o general confederado Grievous, o comandante supremo dos exércitos dróides planejava invadir o espaço selvagem do planeta Kamino, onde os soldados clone da républica são cultivados. Para invadir o planeta, Grievous mandou vários'' navios ''Droch classe-embarque contendo dróides comandos série-BX a lua de rishi, onde a um posto de escuta da républica, a estação de rishi foi localizada. Os clones estacionados no posto de escuta identificou o embarque dos navios como uma chuva de meteoros, e não uma frota da républica vizinha. Os dróides pegaram oficial de quarto CT-327, de surpresa, deslubrante e matando-o. Eles então se infiltram no posto de escuta, mas foram recebidos por Droidbat e Nub, que tinham sidos enviandos pelo sargento O'niner para descobrir o que havia acontecido com CT-327 que não havia respondido. Ao ouvir tiros, os outros clones correram para ajudar, mas foram superados pelo número de dróides comandos. O'niner também foi morto pelos dróides comandos. No entanto, quatro clones foram capazes de escapar através do poço de ventilação. os dróides garantiram o posto o sinal estava todo-claro. Os dróides comandos, entretanto, não estavam conscientes de que uma inspeção de rotina da estação conduzida por comandante CT-2224 e capitão CT-7576 estava a caminho. Ao chegar no Nu-classe onibus ataque Obex, os dois clones foram recebidos por um dróide vestido com uma armadura clone. O dróide tentou convencer os clones a deixar o posto de escuta, no entanto, Rex viu um sinalizador de ataque dróide dos sobreviventes, o que fez ele disparar na cabeça do dróide ao perceber o truque. Em seguida os dróides lançaram uma emboscada, e depois de jogar granadas na direção dos clones e a nave, destruindo a nave e os dróides acreditavam que os dois haviam morrido na explosão. Na verdade, CT-2224 e CT-7567 tinham sobrevivido com a ajuda de cabos. Reunindo-se com os sobreviventes do primeiro ataque dróide abixo da estação, os clones se apresentaram e um plano para retomar a estação foi desenvolvido. CT-7567 usou a acabeça de um dróide comando para enganar os robôs de dentro da estação para abrir a porta. Os clones, em seguida, invadiram a estação, eventualmente, recuperam o controle da estação destruindo todos os dróides comandos inclusive o capitão. Apesar dos reforços enviados pelo General Grievous, os clones explodiram a estação, cortando o sinal de tudo é claro, portanto, alertam a frota da républica sobre a invasão planejada da Confederação. Batalha de ryloth Durante a batalha de ryloth, pelo menos dois dróides comandos na capital Lessu. Os dois atacaram os soldados IRA Navalha e Stak, logo após os dois soldados ativaram a ponte de plasma para as forças da républica podessem entrar na cidade. Mesmo usando os dróides de batalha B1 como projéteis, eles evitaram o uso de carabinas e preferiram usar o combate mano-a-mano, mas logo foram derrotados. Crise dos reféns no senado Mais tarde, dois desses dróides foram usados pelo caçador de recompensas Cad Bane sua captura do edifício do senado. Depois de matar um contingente de comandos do senado que protegia a área de pouso, os dois dróides BXs pegaram dois corpos e vestiram suas armaduras e disfarçaram-se. Mais tarde,eles fugiram com Bane, Ziro e os outros caçadores de recompensas. Eles também foram implantados na batalha de Tirahnn. Batalha de Saleucami Mais tarde, na primeira batalha de Saleucami, as forças de Grievous foram obridadas a fazer um pouso forçado no planeta Saleucami onde um par de dróides comandos estavam operacionais. Um dos comandos era um franco-atirador e seu localizador aguardavam o Capitão Rex que levou um tiro e foi gravemente ferido. No entanto, os dróides foram perseguidos e destruidos mpelos companheriod de Rex. Enquanto Rex se recuperava na fazenda de Cut Lawquane, outro esquadrãode dróides comands sériamente danificados em uma cápsula de escape foram reativados acidentalmente pelos filhos adotivos de Cut, Shaeenah e Jek. Os dróides atacaram a fazenda e apesar de seus danos consuguiram ir para baixo da casa e esalstar seus defensores. Após uma dura batalha eles foram destruidos por Lawquane e Rex. Fuga da cidadela Na prisão separatista cidadela, o diretor Osi Sobeck tinha uma equipe de comandos pintados com um esquema de cores especiais amarela. Um destes dróides foi visto torturando mestre Mesmo Piell para obter informações sobre a rota do nexus com um bastão elétrico, enquanto um dróide interrogatório questionava Piell. Muitos deles carregavam escudos de energia.Um deles foi responsavel pela morte do soldado CAR Eco. O comando dróide foi forçado também a destruir seus companheiros após o diretor Osi Sobeck ordenou a fazê-lo para desagradá-lo. Reforços em Felucia Um batalhão de reforço foi enviado para reforçar a posição oficial no posto final, para evitar que a républica vencesse os separatistas em Felucia. Os dróides comandos consistiam neste grupo, os posto avançado comandado por TZ-33, foi , então, destruido sobre o fogo dos AT-TEs da républica. TZ-33, em seguida, ordenou que todas as unadades formacem um contra-ataque, diminuino assim a defesa do portão do posto de escuta; está ordem provou ser a queda do posto avançadocomo os clones da républica da Wolfpack liderados por Anakin Skywalker, Plo Koon, Ahsoka Tano, Rex e Wolffe- então, ataquaram o posto dróide inteiro, destruindo todos os dróides, incluindo os dróides comandos. Embora os separatistas tenha perdido. Tano foi capturada pelo Trandoshan caçador de esportes chamado de Lo-Taren. Aparências *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars-'' Clone Cadets' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars-'' Rookies'' *''LEGO Star Wars III: the Clone Wars'' *''Star Wars The Clone Wars: Defensores da Républica'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars-'' ARC Troopers' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars-'' Libert on Ryloth' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Republic Heroes'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: A Serviço Da Républica'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars-''Intriga de Grievous' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars:-'' The Deserter' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars-''Lightsaber Lost' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars-''Hostage Crisis' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars-''The Cidatel' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars-''Counter-Atack' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars-''Resgate of Cidatel' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars-''Padawan Lost' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars:-''Shadow Warrior' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars-''Droids Nomad' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars-''Kidnapped'' '' ''Fontes *''O Guia De Campanha Das Guerras Clônicas *''Manual De Treino Da Academia Jedi'' *''Star Wars:The Clone Wars: Battle Visual Ultimate Guide'' *''Galaxy at War'' *''Guia de Limpador de Dróides'' *''Point Blanck em Wizards.com'' *''Star Wars The Clone Wars: Missão Segredo 1: Seleção Breakout'' *''Dróide Comando na encyclopédia''